Pretty women
by SweeneyToddRules
Summary: Sweeny's pov during pretty women. sweeney is bold print turpin lyrics is slightly slanted


What can I do for you sir?

**I could kill you multiple ways**

Stylish trimming of the hair?

**As in ripping out your hair then killing you**

Soothing skin massage, sit sir ,sit.

**Yes go into your last seat EVER**

_You see sir a man inflated with love_

**I don't want to hear this you will just make me want to kill you faster**

_Her ardent and eager slave_.

**I doubt my Johanna was eager for being your slave**

_So fetch the pomade and pumice stone_

**Stones to clobber your head in with?**

_And lend me a more seductive tone, a sprinkling perhaps of French cologne but first sir a shave._

**You bored me up to the point where you menschen me shaving you **

The closest I ever gave (whistles)

**True there and he doesn't suspect it!**

_In a merry mood today Mr. Todd?_

**Yes I get to slice your throat open and avenge my Lucy**

Tis your delight sir catching fire from one man to the next

**Total lie right there but whatever gets the job done**

_Tis true sir, love can still inspire the blood to pound the heart leap higher what more can man require_.

**Not getting sent to jail, seeing my daughter, also my wife being ALIVE**

What more can man require

**Living in my own house**

_Than love sir_

**A lot still**

More than love sir?

**Lets see if he gets this right**

_What's that?_

**Women**

_Ah yes women_

**Yea you mean like Lucy and Johanna**

Pretty women

**Now what, huh Turpin?**

_Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum_ (Sweeney whistles along)

**Nervous I see don't worry this will be your last song and shave**

Now then my friends

**This is the best day ever**

Now to your purpose, patients, enjoy it revenge can't be taken in haste

**Very true nice, slow, and painful**

_Make haste in this work and you will be commended sir._

**Well that's not to nice is it. Well I'm not nice either oh well**

And who may it be said is your intensions sir?

**I already know this but it will calm you down**

_My ward, as pretty as a rosebud_

**Oh well now I know some comparison to my daughter**

As pretty as her mother?

**Opps that slipped**

_Huh, what was that?_

**Oh thank gosh I got some more luck**

Nothing sir, nothing may we precede?

**Come on I'm dying with anticipation**

Pretty women

**Which would be Lucy and Mrs. Lovett.**

Fascinating...

**That would go straight to Mrs. Lovett.**

Sipping coffee,

**My Lucy loved coffee, one of her favorite things**

Dancing... pretty women

**Mrs. Lovett does like to dance though. Why am I thinking of her?**

Pretty women

**Which my Johanna would also categorize under**

Are a wonder.

**Mrs. Lovett is a plain old Bloody wonder**

Pretty women!

**I should probably stop repeating my self**

Sitting in the window or

**Like my poor Lucy when I left**

Standing on the stair

**Mrs. Lovett outside my shop I guess I don't know where that came from**

Something in them cheers the air.

**Maybe the aroma or even the smiles**

Pretty women

**I think this is a point in my song**

_Silhouetted..._

**Really Turpin, really?**

Stay within you,

**Even when they die.**

_Glancing..._

**Because you scare them.**

stay forever,

**At least in your heart**

_Breathing lightly... _

**Really I thought you would say screaming in terror. That is also creepy you say about breathing.**

Pretty women,

**Turpin must be stupid**

Pretty women!

**I think were both talking about Lucy, or am I talking about Lucy and he is talking about Johanna**

Blowing out their candles or

**Mrs. Lovett blowing out candles is like a windstorm compared to Lucy**

Combing out their hair,

**Lucy did good at that, meanwhile Mrs. Lovett has a nest of dead humans in her hair.**

Even when they leave

**Like Lucy and Johanna**

They still are there.

**In your heart as I said before**

They're there

**I know they are even if Lucy is dead I still have Johanna**

Ah! Pretty women, at their mirrors,

**This was always fascinating for me when it involves my dear Lucy, sometimes Mrs. Lovett not often though**

_In their gardens,_

**Really make a women sweat doing labor like that?**

Letter-writing,

**There neat handwriting compared to the male race**

_Flower-picking,_

**That's pretty much the same of gardening**

Weather-watching.

**Mine and Lucy's favorite activity**

How they make a man sing!

**I say a man because you are just a foul beast**

Proof of heaven as you're living,

**I was a lucky man but not anymore anyways**

Pretty women! Yes, pretty women!

**Yes I almost have him**

_Here's to pretty women,_

**He doesn't even notice! He is going to be dead in my clutches soon!**

Pretty women,

**Yes almost there keep singing**

Pretty women,

**Come on, Come on!**

Pretty women

**ANTHONY REALLY DON'T YOU SEE IM TRYING TO KILL TURPIN RIGHT NOW!**


End file.
